fitzpleasure
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Bésame, salvaje. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi-sensei.

 **Prompt:** 003\. Patines rotos [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano]

yo: estoy en semi-hiatus

*nuevo cap. de bnha aparece salvajemente*

yo: nevermind

 **ADV:** contiene spoilers y es algo como un What If.

* * *

 **B.**

 **S** oy un sol que se incendia y odio al imbécil de Deku. Deku es como la luna que no tiene luz propia, aunque en realidad es más como un bosque. Y yo quisiera quemarlo hasta los cimientos, cada árbol, cada madera, cada centímetro. (Es como tocarlo y que se me derrita la piel, incluso si su quirk no es de ácido o alguna cosa similar). Ah, su quirk. El quirk prestado. De All Might. Me saca de quicio. El hecho es que All Might es mi ídolo desde que supe sumar y que dos más dos es igual a cuatro. Y también ha sido el de Deku. Pero por alguna razón incomprensible es Deku quien se vuelve cercano a él cuando empezamos a ir a Yuuei (o no, tal vez incluso antes). Deku, que es una piedra en mi camino a la grandeza, Deku con ojos de océano verde

a veces pienso que no me importaría chapotear en estos,

Deku con sus aires de "no rendirme jamás" y un maldito optimismo inquebrantable a pesar de ser inferior a mí.

(he notado sin intención de ello que sus huesos son de papel mache y se deshacen de vez en cuando y me pregunto cómo es que sigue avanzando a pesar del dolor). Si alguien conoce el dolor soy yo. Es la inferioridad, porque soy grandioso y sin embargo hay gente mejor que yo allá afuera. Todoroki hielo templado, por ejemplo. Lo detesto. Pero no más de lo que me detesto a mí.

— ¿Sabes odiar Katsuki-kun? —me podría cuestionar un personaje secundario cualesquiera.

— Todo lo que puedo —respondería.

Es la verdad, es–

(tan jodidamente frustrante).

En realidad no siempre tengo la razón. En realidad yo también me equivoco. No sé cómo seguir de ahora en adelante. All Might perdió sus poderes y fue expuesto de su condición delicada al público debido a mí, a mí y a mi debilidad y por permitirme ser capturado por villanos de pacotilla. Soy el culpable. Nunca podría tener la confianza de All Might como Deku lo hace, _no lo merezco_.

(la culpa y la tristeza tienen un sabor a plomo).

Por supuesto, lo que hago mejor es buscar pleito. A pesar de estar medio desorientado. Deku sabe pelear y me hace sentir más patético que de costumbre (tú mocoso impertinente que se atreve a ponerse a mi altura—)

Es muy injusto. No entiendo nada. No sé qué creer. Soy increíble. Soy (débil débil débil).

— No quiero tu maldita ayuda, ni tu lastima —escupo iracundo. Deku me mira como confundido, como si fuese un desierto y él alguien lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para intentar recorrerme.

Le odio. Muchísimo, con creces, demasiado, muy poco.

 **M.**

Cuando tenía cuatro años me le declaré a Kacchan, poco después de que él manifestara su quirk.

Fue raro, incómodo, y muy torpe. Como todo lo que hacía a esa edad. Fue un impulso de valor. Algo como All Might enfrenta a los villanos con una sonrisa así que yo debería enfrentar mis emociones del mismo modo. No estaba sonriendo cuando me declaré. Estaba muy nervioso de hecho.

Le dije: Kacchan me gustas. Y Kacchan dejó de botar la pelota y volteó a verme con expresión en blanco.

Ay, qué tontería. Eres todo un caso Izuku, pensé.

— Qué.

— Me gus–

— Detente —me interrumpió. Tuve que parpadear, no pude evitarlo.

— Pero Kacchan–

— ¡Detente Deku! —Repitió, elevando la voz. Recuerdo que temblé. Es decir, Kacchan podía crear explosiones-universo en la palma de su mano. Y últimamente no dejábamos de tener roces. (Eres patético lo sabías, Deku significa "inútil"). Igual conservaba cierta esperanza. No importaba que fuésemos dos niños, que estuviese bajo la sombra de su grandeza, yo sólo– lo quería. Todavía lo quiero. No volvimos a hablar del tema.

Es bastante ridículo. Por una parte, le temo, por otra, le tengo aversión, por otra más, lo admiro, y por otra, no tan diminuta como me gustaría, me sigue gustando.

Tal vez soy masoquista. Uraraka dice que debería sincerarme con él, que no es bueno guardar todo bajo llave en el cajón de mi pecho. No estoy seguro. Kacchan es muy listo, increíblemente listo. Ya debe saberlo. Así como sabe lo de All Might. Soy tan tonto, por dios. Nunca debí confesarle aquello por impulsividad y remordimiento. Ahora él sabe y.

Y qué.

Me reta a un duelo. Yo no quiero pelear. Está furioso, está llorando asimismo.

Kacchan es un sol que se incendia y en estos instantes bien puede explotar y crear un agujero negro en el espacio, destruyéndose en el proceso.

No quiero que se destruya, me gusta verlo brillar y que me salpique con rayos de luz aunque me provoque dolor.

Kacchan, tú también puedes ser medio idiota.

No sé ni lo que hago. Es otro impulso. Algo reverendamente suicida a decir verdad.

Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Así que lo llevo a cabo.

Kacchan se encuentra tirado en el suelo, soltando maldiciones e intentando ponerse en pie. Le he ofrecido mi mano y la ha rechazado lo que no debería asombrarme en lo absoluto. Pero antes de que consiga levantarse yo avanzo y me acuclillo a su altura. E Izuku ¡alerta de estupidez, qué piensas siquiera! No pienso en este momento, ese es el problema, quizás.

Intento no arrepentirme y le tomo de las mejillas.

Y entonces sucede. Lo beso.

Es como morirse. Su cabello huele a lluvia de verano y su boca sabe a gasolina, empero no resulta desagradable. Es algo que he querido hacer desde que tengo cuatro. Kacchan se exalta, está sorprendido. Forcejea, procura empujarme, no me aparto, y de pronto, empieza a corresponderme.

Surreal, tan surreal.

Creo que debe tratarse de un sueño. O una pesadilla. O–

Kacchan ha dejado de llorar, lo sé. Y quiero besarlo por siempre. Que nuestros dientes choquen con brusquedad y que mi lengua se corte porque es como comerse un cristal y que nuestros labios se pongan morados y doloridos.

Comemos la boca del otro y nos separamos sólo unos segundos para respirar antes de repetirlo de nuevo.

— Kacchan.

(No tienes por qué cargar todo tú solo, tienes amigos, gente que te aprecia y se preocupa por ti y no es tu culpa en serio, lo siento, me gustas tanto tanto...)

— _Kaaa-chan_.

— Basta —jadea en busca de aire—, sólo cállate, quieres.

Vuelve a besarme. Con apremio. Con violencia. Con un rosa que es casi rojo.

Nada importa nada ya, no aquí, no ahora; sólo existimos él y yo.

 **B.**

Soy una canción de rock moribunda.


End file.
